A Chip
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: Sungmin bertemu seseorang dan orang itu memberikannya sebuah Chip. Karena Chip itu sungmin menjadi incaran orang2 jahat. Sungmin ingin memberikan Chip itu pada pihak kepolisian namun orang2 itu menemukannya dan menangkap Kyuhyun sebagai sandera.
1. Chapter 1

"cepat berikan Chip itu…!"teriak seseorang.

"tidak akan…. !"

Bukk…

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus dipipi orang itu.

"berikan chip itu bila kau tidak mau mati…."

Cuihh

Orang itu meludah kewajah orang yang memukulnya tadi.

"KAU….. BERANINYA… PUKUL DIA…"tunjuk orang itu dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar nya. Orang yg dihajarpun hanya diam dan meringis kesakitan akibat menerima pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi ditubuh dan kepalanya.

"akhhh…."ronta orang itu ketika rambutnya di cengkram paksa.

"cepat berikan chip itu..!"katanya sambil terus menjabak rambut orang itu.

"tidak akan pernah ku berikan chip itu padamu,,, kau penghianat !" disela kesakitannya orang itu berhasil melepas jambakan dari orang yang memukulnya tadi dan dengan terpogoh pogoh ia berlari.

_–o0o– The Man pov –o0o–_

hoshh.. hoshhh… hoshhhh

_Aku harus menyembunyikan chip ini . Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan._

Aku terus berlari menghindari kejaran dari orang-orang itu walau tubuhku rasanya sudah remuk akibat pukulan orang-orang tadi tapi aku harus menyembinyikan chip ini.

Dor

Orang-orang itu menembak kearah ku tapi untunglah tembakannya meleset.

Dor

_akkhh…. Sial kakiku tertembak…_

aku mencoba bersembunyi dibalik kumpulan mobil-mobil yang ada diparkiran itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri. Timah panas ini sangat terasa di betis ku. Aku mencoba mengesot untuk bersembunyi dibalik mobil.

–o0o–

"eumm… sepertinya semuanya lengkap…. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke dorm".

"aisshh… kenapa parkiran nya sangat jauh sih… ck…"

Tuk.

Tuk

Tuk

Celetuk sepatu orang itu terdengar ketika dia sampai diparkiran. Parkiran itu sangat sepi.

"to–tolong to– long...".

"eh..? sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseoarang ?"orang itu berhenti berjalan dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Tapi ketika dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan pikirannya yang mengatakan –mungkin cuma halusinasi ku saja- dia pun melanjutkan jalannya.

"he..i ka…u" lagi-lagi orang itu mendengar suara seseorang. Dia pun mengamati sekitar.

"ihhh… apa parkiran ini ada hantunya…. Aishh aku jadi merinding" orang itu mengusap tengkuknya.

"di si…nii…".

"ehh…."sekali lagi orang itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan seorang lelaki tua yang bersimbah darah di sela mobil-mobil yang ada diparkiran itu.

"ajjushi anda tidak apa-apa…" Tanya orang itu dan langsung menghampirinya.

"i..ni simpan…lah ben…da ini" orang itu mengatakannya dengar terbata-bata.

"apa ini ajjushi… ?"

"ini…. Se,.,,bu,,,ah da…ta rahasi..a, ser..ahkan.. kepa..da ora..ng ya..ng berna…ma Chu..n Hee.. ki..m ChUn Hee…".

"Kim Chun Hee ? siapa dia dan dimana aku bisa menemukannya ?".

"beri..kan pa..da piha..k ya…ng ber..wa…jib…" _orang ini, banyak sekali memar di wajah dan tubuhnya._

"ajjushi… ayo biar aku antar ke rumah sakit…"kataku sambil mencoba memapah orang ini.

"tida..k us..ahh, kau per..gi lah…. "orang ini mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ku.

"si… siapa.. nama mu nak ?" Tanya nya pelan.

"aku Sungmin.. lee sungmin…".

"akkhh…." Erangnya sambil memegang kaki kanannya. Akupun melihat kakinya itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat sebuah lubang kecil dikakinya dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"ajjushi… kaki mu…" kataku sambil memeriksanya lebih dekat.

"AYO CEPAT CARI DISEBELAH SANA…! TEMUKAN ORANG ITU…!" _aku mendengar kumpulan orang yang berteriak-teriak di parkiran itu. Aku bermaksud untuk berdiri dan melihatnya tapi ajjushi ini menahan tanganku._

"ce..pat.. lari lah… jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu…. Selamatkan chip itu…".

"aishh,,, tapi bagaimana denganmu ?" _aku mencoba mengintip gerombolan itu dibalik mobil dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat mereka semua memegang sebuah pistol._

"ajjushi mereka mereka memakai pistol… siapa mereka…"Tanya ku penasaran.

"cepat pergi…." Suruhnya lagi.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini ajjushi….".

"CEPAT PERGI…! " tiba-tiba orang ini bicara membentak terhadapku. Akupun sedikit terkejut.

"ITU SUARANYA, Cepat cari dia pasti ada disekitar sini….!" Seru segerombolan orang tadi.

"aku akan membunuhnya…!" lanjut orang itu tadi.

Deg

_'bunuh… membunuh ? apa maksudnya ini…' _ku pandangi ajjushi tadi yang meringis kesakitan.

"pergilah… ku mohon pergilah nak…. Serahkan chip itu pada polisi yang bernama ChunHee… "dia memelas terhadapku.

_Aku mendengar suara jejak langkah yang semakin mendekat._

"ajjushii….." aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"pergi… pergi…" kata ajjushi ini sambil mendorong tubuhku.

Akupun beranjak dari situ dengan jalan menunduk agar tidak ketahuan. Aku sudah melewati beberapa mobil dari orang yang kutemukan tadi.

"HAHAHA… disini kamu rupanya hah! " aku mendengar percakapan segerombolan orang itu. Dan kulihat mereka seperti mengetahui keberadaan ajjushi tadi.

"CEPAT BERIKAN CHIP ITU…!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

_Aku tidak mendengar sama sekali sahutan dari ajjushi itu._

"Akhhh…."

_Aku mendengar jeritan ajjushi itu._

"KAUU!

Dorrr….

_Aku mendengar suara tembakan. Apa.. apa mungkn sasaran tembakan itu ajjushi yang tadi._

"cepat geledah mayatnya… cari chip itu..".

_ Ma-mayat ? apa maksudnya dengan mayat ? apa benar ajjushi tadi yang sudah ditembak._

"tidak ada… chip itu tidak ada padanya…"kata yang lain melaporkan.

"APA…! TIDAK ADA ! Dimana oaring ini menyembunyikan Chip itu …! Cari sampai ketemu diseluruh parkiran ini, kalau perlu kalian periksa satu persatu mobil yang ada disini..!" _sepertinya orang yang berteriak tadi itu adalah bos. Dia menyuruh yang lain untuk menggeledah parkiran seluas ini. Ck.. yang benar saja._

Aku masih terus bersembunyi dibalik mobil itu. Aku menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa mencapai mobil ku.

_**Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera chumchuneun ne opera**_

_**neomu yumyeonghaeseo da michyeodeul bonikka**_

_**Ne show Ne show Opera nega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera**_

_**neomu meoshisseoseo da ulgo nanrinikka**_

"aishhh… sial HP ku berbunyi…" aku segera mengambil HP yang ada dikantong jaketku dan mematikan suaranya.

"ADA ORANG DISANA… PERIKSA DISANA…" aku mendengar suara orang tadi.

_Apa mungkin dering HP ku tadi terdengar. Ahh… pastilah…. Sebaiknya aku lari._

Aku keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung berlari kearah parkiran mobilku.

"ITU DIA, TANGKAP ORANG ITU, SEPERTINYA CHIP ITU ADA PADANYA…".

Aku melihat kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya segerombolan orang itu mengejarku. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Ahh… mereka lari semakin cepat. Aku pun mempercepat lariku.

Hoshh… hoshh… hoshh…

_Aku sudah cukup lelah berlari dan sekarang dimana mobilku itu._

Aku mengeluarkan kunci mobilku dan menekan alarmnya.

tiit.. tiitt…

ahh.. itu dia mobilku. Segera lah aku menuju kesana dan menyalakan mesinnya dan langsung mencap gas.

Hoshh… hoshhh. Hoshh….

Aku terus melajukan mobil ku. Tidak tanggung tanggung lagi kecepatanku sekarang adalah 200 km/jam. Sesekali aku melihat kebelakang jikalau mereka mengikutiku. Tapi sepertinya tidak, mungkin mereka kehilangan jejakku.

Huhhhh… aku menarik nafas lega dan mengatur nafas ku. Keringat dingin masih mengucur di keningku. Aku masih tegang dengan kejadian tadi.

_"siapa ajjushi itu ? dan orang-orang itu…. Siapa sebenarnya mereka…?"_ aku mengeluarkan chip yang diberikan ajjushi tadi dari kantong celanaku.

Chip itu kecil seukuran dengan mikro memori card yang ada di HP biasanya.

_"ada apa dengan chip ini ? kenepa ajjushi itu memberikannya padaku ? dan kenapa orang-orang tadi menginginkan chip ini…? Eumm… katanya tadi ini adalah data rahasia ? dan aku harus menemukannya pada polisi yang bernama ChunHee ? dimana aku bisa menemukan orang itu…? Arrrggghh…. Aku pusing memikirnya… kenapa aku harus tiba tiba-tiba bertemu ajjushi itu sih…"._

–o0o–

Pertanyaan demi pertanyan mengiyang di pikiran Sungmin. Dia masih terlalu kaget dan shok dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Pertama, dia harus membeli belanjaan bulanan buat para member.

Kedua, dia harus pergi sendirian karena para member lain tidak bisa menemaninya karena punya jadwal.

Ketiga, dia malah bertemu dengan seorang ajjushi tidak dikenalnya dan tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah chip yang katanya berisi –data rahasia-.

Keempat, dia dikejar-kejar sekelompok orang yang juga menginginkan chip ini.

Kelima, dia harus menyerahkan chip ini pada orang yang bernama ChunHee yang bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa dan dimana orang itu.

Tidak berapa lama sungmin akhirnya sampai didorm Super Junior. Dia memasukkan mobilnya ke basemant dan langsung menaiki lift dan menuju kelantai 11.

Ting…tong…

Sungmin memencat bel dorm itu menunggu agar pintu itu ada yang membukakan.

Klekkk…

Pintu terbuka, tanpa menunggu aba-aba sungmin langsung menerobos masuk.

"Hyung… kau kenapa ? kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini ? dan wajahmu terlihat agak pucat".

Sungmin langsung pergi kedapur dan menegok segelas full air sekali habis..

"hyung…. Kau kenapa…".

"hahhh…. " sungmin menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan tingkah sungmin ini. Dia masih memperhatikan hyung nya ini.

Sungmin meletakkan tanganya dimeja dan wajahnya menunduk.

"Sungmin Hyung… kau kenapa ? kau sakit ?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah gusar.

"anio… aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab sungminn seadanya.

"Hei, ayolah… -tidah apa apa- bagaimana ? keringat dingin dan dengan wajah yang agak pucat itu dibilang tidak apa ?"

"kau berbohong, memangnya ada apa tadi saat kau berbelanja ? apa kau bertemu antis dan membuatnya jadi begini…" tebak Kyu lagi. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"truz ada apa hyung ? jangan membuatku khawatir begini…" sungmin masih tetap diam.

"ya sudah aku telepon eeteuk hyung dulu…"kata kyu kemudian.

"anio.. anio… tidak usah, mereka lagi bekerja jangan menggangu mereka…".

"nah, sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang jadi seperti ini. Dan bajumu juga basah keringat." Kyu melipat tanganya didada sambil menunggu jawaban dari sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"ini…" Dia memperlihatkan chip itu pada kyuhyun.

"apa ini hyung…? Tanya kyu bingung dengan benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"tadi waktu aku ingin mengambil mobilku diparkiran aku bertemu dengan seorang ajjushi dan dia memberikan ku ini… katanya chip ini berisi data rahasia…?"

"data rahasia ? terus mengapa diberikan pada mu?"

"waktu aku menemukan ajjushi itu, dia sepertinya sudah sekarat. Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan ditambah lagi kakinya yang tertembak..".

"hah, tertembak ? kenapa ?".

"aku juga tidak tau, waktu aku menghampirinya dia malah menyuruhku untuk menyimpan chip ini dan juga dia bilang serahkan chip ini pada polisi yang bernama ChunHee karena chip itu berisi data-data rahasia…".

"data rahasia ?" Kyuhyun mengambil chip itu dan melihatnya.

"ini hanya seperti memori card HP…".

"tapi selain itu ada yang juga menginginkan Chip itu, aku tidak tau siapa mereka yang pasti mereka sudah membunuh orang yang telah memberikan chip ini dan sekarang mungkin mereka mengejarku karena chip ini ada ditangan ku….".

"mereka ? siapa mereka itu hyung …?".

"aku juga tidak tau… "jawab sungmin lirih. Jujur sekarang dia agak takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"kau melihat mereka membunuh orang yang memberikan chip ini ?".

"anio… aku tidak melihatnya, aku hanya mendengar suara tembakan dan yang aku tau di parkiran itu hanya ada mereka dan aku, saat itu sangat sepi dan juga mereka mengatakan tentang mayat …." Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya kewajahnya dengan benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadian yang menimpanya hari dan itu membuatnya gusar.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin. Dia menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Hyung… kau tidak apa-apa… ? Tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin sedikit frustasi.

"haahhh… aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya aku harus menemukan orang yang bernama ChunHee itu dan memberikan chip ini agar semua selesai… aku akan pergi sekarang…".

"jangan…" tahan Kyu ketika Sungmin ingin beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya dia memikirkan sesuatu tentang kejadian yang dialami Sungmin. Dia sangat menghawatirkan Hyung kesayangannya ini. Tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya. Takut kalau yang dipikirkannya itu benar dan terjadi.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke kamar mereka.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan…" sungmin bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kyuhyun menariknya kekamar. Dia memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang mengotak-atik laptop nya.

"aku hanya ingin tau apa isi chip itu…" Kyu memasukan chip itu ke laptopnya.

"aishhh… pakai password…!"

"Kyu.. apa-apaan sih kamu, itukan data rahasia…! Sini kebalikan chip itu, aku mau mencari orang yang bernama ChunHee itu…"Sungmin mencoba mengambil chip itu tapi kyuhyun langsung melarangnya.

"Hyung… biarkan aku memiriksa tentang chip ini dulu,,,,".

"kau membuang-buang waktuku kyuhyun..!" bentak sungmin.

"aku mencoba membantu mu hyung ! kau tau, kalau chip ini menyimpan data yang sangat penting kau akan jadi sasaran utama mereka untuk dicari, apalagi kau bilang mengetahui tentang pembunuhan itu, kau akan jadi saksi utama kejadian itu. Jika mereka termasuk orang yang berbahaya. Kau juga bisa dibunuh karena kau tau semuanya rahasia mereka, ... KAU TAU ITU LEE SUNGMIN… !".

Deg

_dibunuh ?_

"hyung...kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba sungmin terduduk di kasurnya. Sungmin agak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"anio... Aku tidak apa-apa kyu.."

"jadi biar aku memeriksa chip itu dulu oke...".

"n..nde"

kyuhyun pun mulai berkutik dengan laptopnya lagi. Hampir saja kyu putus aja karena tidak dapat memecahkan password itu tapi akhirnya dia berhasil dengan sedikit program hacker yang didapatnya didunia maya.

Dia masih melihat isi file-file yang ada didalam itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika melihat sebuah folder berisi tentang photo photo pembunuhan dan perampokan.

"h-hyung..."kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat tentang itu.

"hahhh !" sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena terkejut melihat gambar2 itu.

"kyu... I-itu.. Orang itu yang ku lihat diparkiran..."sungmin menunjuk kearah seorang yang ada digambar itu.

"ahh... Chip ini harus diberikan secepatnya pada polisi Hyung, ini terlalu berbahaya..." ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang agak panik. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukannya.

"ehh..?".

"ada apa lagi kyu ?".

"eumm... Aku menemukan sebuah program Search Engine..."

"Search Engine ?"

"ya...!" kyuhyun masih serius mengutak atik laptopnya dengan serius.

"ilegal..! Ini search Engine ilegal..."

"Search Engine ilegal ? Apa maksudnya ? Aku tidak mengerti...!"

"search Engine adalah situs pencarian seperti Google atau Never. Search Engine yang ada yang ada di chip ini bernama "_ Crook_ ", search engine ini ilegal karena hanya digunakan oleh kalangan tertentu untuk mencari informasi tertentu seperti jual beli senjata api, narkoba atau hal-hal lainnya. _Crook_ mempunyai keamanan tertentu dalam pengaksesannya, jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakannya. Semua data atau profil yang ada di data _crook_ tidak selalu benar karena mereka sangat menjaga kerahasian. Tapi aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara bertransaksi mereka sebenarnya" kyu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"... Dari mana kau tau tentang itu Kyu ?"

"ohh.. Ayolah hyung, kau kira selama ini aku hanya bermain game saja apa dengan laptop ini, aku sangat suka menjelajah dunia maya hyung,,,".

"dan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?"

"kita akan mencari orng yang bernama chunhee itu dan menyerahkan chip ini. Chip ini sangat berbahaya."

-oOo-

"hallo... Ya kami menemukan orang itu, apa perlu kami merebut chip itu sekarang ?"

"..."

"oh, baiklah kita akan mengambilnya besok.."

"..."

"baik, kami akan kembali..."

klik

orang itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"hahaha, kau kira bisa lari dari kami ? Kami akan menghilangkan semua bukti, termasuk kamu... HAHAHA".

-oOo-

"apa hari ini kamu ngak ada jadwal Kyu ?" tanya sungmin ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sehingga cipratan airnya sedikit mengenai Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada hyung, hari aku kosong kok, aku kan ingin menemanimu mencari orng yang bernama ChunHee itu..."

Sebenarnya jadwal kyuhyun tidaklah kosong, tapi dia memohon pada managernya agar mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari ini saja. Dan sebagai gantinya dia akan mengganti jadwal hari ini dihari lain.

"ow... Dimana kita akan mulai mencari orang itu...".

"eumm... Orng itu seorang polisi kan, jadi kita akan mencarinya kekantor polisi lah..."

"tapi kan kantor polisi di Seoul sangat banyak Kyu, kemana kita akan mencarinya..."

"haahh..." kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"MiniMin... Dia kan seorng polisi, kita tanyakan saja ke polisi2 yang lain, mungkin mereka mengenalnya..."

"ya sudahlah, cepatlah kau mandi sana ... ."

ternyata sedari tadi Kyu hanya berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya.

"oh ya Hyung, yang lain kemana ? Kenapa dorm sepi ?"

"mereka sudah pergi... ".

"kyu yang menyimpan Chipnya kamu kan ?" sungmin mengambil jaket dan kacamatanya.

"eumm..." kyu hanya menanggapi dengan gumamannya saja, karena dia sedang asik dengan PSP nya.

"kyu berhentilah main PSP mu..."

Sungmin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari dorm. Kyuhyun mengikuti sungmin dari belakang tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada PSP nya.

"sebentar lagi hyung, sudah beberapa hari ini PSP ku terbengkalai karena tidak ku hiraukan, kan kasian,,".

"ck... Dasar maniak Game..!"

ting...

Pintu lift terbuka. KyuMin berjalan menuju tempat parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Sungmin berjalan didepan. Dan kyuhyun masih berada didalam lift dan sibuk memainkan PSP nya.

-oOo-

Sungmin masih terus berjalan menuju kemobilnya tapi tiba tiba seseorang berada dihadapannya.

"annyeong..." sapa orang itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"masih ingat dengan kami.." kata orang itu selanjutnya.

Sungmin masih diam, dia mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya. Yah, sepertinya orang ini pernah diliatnya.

"kau..."sungmin mundur selangkah ketika mengingat siapa orang yg didepannya itu.

Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang ada diparkiran supermarket waktu itu. Orang yang mungkin membunuh ajjushi waktu itu dan orang yang menyuruh ank buahnya mengejarnya.

"owhh... Rupanya kau sudah ingat ya ? Dan kurasa kau taukan apa mauku ?" orang itu berjalan mendekat ke Sungmin.

"serahkan chip itu..." lanjutnya tepat dihadapan sungmin.

"tidak...! Kalian orang jahat, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Chip itu..!"

-oOo-

"Eh, mana sungmin hyung..." kyuhyun baru menyadari sungmin tidak ada lagi didepannya.

"eh tunggu.. Chipnya ? Aisshh... Tertinggal dikamar, aku lupa membawanya...".

Kyuhyunpun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui sungmin yang sudah duluan.

"Sungmin hyung Chip nya tertinggal aku lupa membawanya..." kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sedikit berteriak ketika melihat sungmin dari jauh.

"kyuhyun lari... Larilah..."kata Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun baru keluar dari dorm.

"hah ?" kyuhyun masih bingung. Kenapa dia disuruh lari. Dia pun bermaksud menghampiri Sungmin. Namun...

Buhhgg

seseorang memukul pundaknya dari belakang dengan sangat keras hingga pingsan. Dan membawanya masuk kedalam kebuah Van.

"KYUHYUN...!" teriak sungmin dari jauh.

"bila kau ingin dia selamat kembalikan Chip itu..." kata orang yg ada dihadapan Sungmin.

"KAU...! " sungmin berniat untuk memukul orang itu, tapi meleset. Orang itupun pergi dengan van hitam yang juga membawa kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin mencoba mengejarnya. Namun sia-sia, van itu sudah melaju kencang.

"KYUHYUN..!" teriak sungmin.

Hoshh.. Hoshh...

"kyuhyun.."katanya lirih.

"Shit.." sungmin langsung berlari masuk menuju dormnya. Dia masih mendengar yang dikatakan kyuhyun tadi kalau chip itu tertinggal. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan kyuhyun. Mencari chip itu.

"damn...! Dimana kyuhyun menyimpan chip itu..." sungmin masih mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Dia masih belum bisa menemukan chip itu. Dia sudah mencarinya kelaci, kelemari, dikasur dan diseluruh ruangan itu.

"malam tadi kyuhyun memeriksa chip itu, mungkin masih ada dilaptopnya..." sungmin langsung mengambil laptop kyuhyun dan ternyata benar, chip itu masih terpasang disana. Dengan segera diambilnya chip itu dan keluar, ketempat dimana kyuhyun dibawa. Sebelumnya tadi orang itu pergi dia memberi tahu sungmin kemana sungmin harus menyerahkan chip itu dan tentu saja mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa.

"eh... Sungmin-ah kenapa kau tergesa-gesa..." kata leeteuk yang berpapasan dengan sungmin.

"mian hyung, aku harus pergi..."sungmin tidak menghiraukan leeteuk, dia terus berjalan. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah Kyuhyun.

"sungmin... Sungmin..." teriak leeteuk yang melihat sungmin pergi. Namun tak ada jawab dari sungmin. Dia terus saja berlari.

"hah... Mungkin dia sedang buru buru.."pikir leeteuk kemudian. Dia pun masuk kedalam dorm.

Ting tong ting tong

"ehh... Sungmin kembali lagi ya?"

"yaaa tunggu sebentar sungmin ah..." leeteuk bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu untuk sungmin.

Klek...

"si-siaapa kalian...!"

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**-oOo-**

Sekarang sungmin sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Bangunan itu cukup besar dan tinggi tapi bagunan itu berada di daerah yang sepi, tertutup dari keramaian. Sungmin sedikit khawatir karena sepinya sekitar tempat itu. Dia yakin walau berteriak tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Dia benar-benar cemas tentang hal itu. Dia tau itu sangatlah berbahaya apalagi tidak ada yang tau tentang ini termasuk para member yang lain. Tapi pikiran cemasnya itu seketika hilang ketika dia teringat kyuhyun yang ada didalam bangunan tua itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung masuk kedalam tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan kyuhyun nantinya.

Sungmin terus menyusuri banguna tua itu. Sekarang pikirannya kalut karena tidak menemukan kyuhyun didalam gedung itu.

"KYUHYUN..!" teriak sungmin berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan membalas sahutannya.

Hening

Sungmin masih menyusuri bangunan itu. Bangunan itu sangat gelap, hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang meneranginya. Bagunan itu memiliki beberapa lantai dan terdapat banyak ruangan.

"KYUHYUN..!" teriak sungmin lagi. Sesekali ia membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada disitu berharap didalam ruangan itu ada orang dicarinya skrng.

"Hyung...!" sahut seseorang. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, mencoba mendengarkan suara seseorang itu.

"Sungmin hyung!" teriak orang itu lagi. Sungmin pun tahu itu suara siapa. Ya Itu suara Kyuhyun. Segeralah sungmin mencari arah suara itu.

"kyuhyun kau dimana ?" sungmin masih mencari suara kyuhyun tadi. Dia membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada disitu.

"aku disini Hyung...!"

akhirnya sungmin menemukan ruangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terikat disebuah kursi.

"kyuhyun..!" sungmin beranjak untuk mendekati kyuhyun namun seseorang menghalangi dengan berada didepan kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"kau lama sekali hah!" kata orang itu melihat kearah sungmin.

"lepaskan dia.." teriak sungmin menahan amarahnya.

"enak saja... kau kira aku akan melepasnya begitu saja... Ck dasar bodoh..." orang itu berbicara sinis terhadap sungmin.

"kau menginginkan Chip itu kan! Aku akan memberikannya jika kau melepaskannya...".

Orang itu menatap sungmin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Berani sekali orang ini mengancam begitu. Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu.

"cepat lepaskan KYUHYUN" bentar sungmin lagi.

Orang itu masih melipat tangannya dan menatap sungmin santai.

"YA! kau tuli hah...! Lepaskan kyuhyun atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Chip mu itu..!" ancam Sungmin lagi. Orang itu sedikit terperangah dengan ancaman sungmin. Mana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan data itu hilang. Apalagi kalau sampai jatuh ketangan polisi. Walau dia bisa kabur dari kejaran polisi tapi orang-orang yang terlibat pun akan mengejarnya karena membuat mereka rancam pula.

Tapi pikiran itu tidak terlalu di khawatirkannya, sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan 2 orang ini di tempatnya sendiri atau bisa dibilang markas mereka. Seperti mengepung 2 ekor nyamuk disekitar cicak yang siap untuk memakan mereka.

Orang itu tersenyum menyeriangai membayangkannya.

Kesabaran sungmin benar-benar habis. Dia ingin mendekati orang itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kesekitar ruangan itu. Ternyata ada beberapa orang juga di ruangan itu. Oh bukan beberapa tapi banyak orang.

"oh...tenanglah mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan mu selama kau tidak betindak macam-macam..." orang itu berjalan mendekati sungmin.

Dia berjalan memutari sungmin kemudian berhenti depat dihadapan Sungmin.

"dari dekat kau ternyata terlihat manis, bahkan sangat masih.." orang itu membelai pipi sungmin, namun sungmin langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriak kyuhyun ketika melihat orang itu membelai pipi sungmin dengan jari-jarinya.

"ckk... Kau diamlah.." kata orang yang ada disebalah kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku...! Teriak kyuhyun lagi dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dipipi sebelah kanannya.

Sungmin tersentak ketika melihat kyuhyun yang dipukul.

"jangan pukul dia...!" sungmin menatap tajam kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"kumohon lepaskan dia..." Sungmin benar kalut sekarang. Jujur sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kyuhyun.

"owhh.. Ternyata kau bisa juga memohon... hahahaha.."orang itu tertawa keras dihadapan sungmin dia bener2 meremehkan sungmin sekarang.

Sedangkan sungmin tidak tau lg apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pandangannya tertuju pada kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghajar orang yg hadapannya ini dan orang orang yang ada disitu dengan martial art nya, tapi itu terlalu membahayakan kyuhyun. Dia takut kalau dia berbuat macam macam mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih untuk mencari cara dulu untuk membebaskan kyuhyun.

"kau mengingnginkan chip inikan... "sungmin memperlihatkan chip itu lagi.

"jika aku memberikan ini kau akan membebaskannya...!".

"eummm... mungkin..."orang itu berkata santai, sama sekali tidak ada tanda kepastian pada kata yang diucapkannya. dan sungmin tau itu. tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang ?

melawan ?

apakah itu bisa menjamin keselamatan kyuhyun maupun dirinya.

tidak.

pasrah ?

berarti itu artinya dia menyerah dengan keadaan nya sekarang. tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan. dia menatap orang itu sebentar. kemudian beralih menatap kyuhyun. entah kenapa waktu sungmin menatap kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersenyum. dan seolah senyum kyuhyun itu mengatakan -tenanglah hyung semua akan baik-baik saja-.

memang kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya duduk melihat sungmin yang berbicara dengan orang itu. tapi sebenarnya tidak dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat dibelakang kursi. dia terus mencoba melonggarkan ikatan itu. dia menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya hingga berkeringat dan itu digunakan sebagai pelumas untuk dapat mengeluarkan tangannya.

walau tangannya berkerja tapi tubuhnya diam. dia berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian agar dia dapat melanjutkan aksinya. sebentar dia menatap sungmin untuk sedikit mengurangi kekhawatiran sungmin. diberikannya senyumnya nya pada sungmin dan semoga sungmin mengerti arti kyuhyun itu.

ya.. Kyuhyun punya suatu rencana.

dia memang tidak bisa berkelahi layaknya sungmin yang mempunyai keahlian bela diri. tapi dia mempunyai otak yang masih dapat dioperasikan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

dan dengan kejeniusan kyuhyun dan keahlian bela diri sungmin. mungkin mereka bisa kabur.

MUNGKIN !

tapi rencana tetaplah rencana. belum dapat dipastikan kepastiannya. dasarnya kyuhyun yang memang terlalu percaya diri jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan rencananya.

orang itu berjalan mendekat kembali kearah sungmin. menggenggam pergelangan tangan sungmin yang memegang chip itu. sungmin hanya diam. orang itu kemudian mengambil chip yang ada ditangan sungmin.

"bukankah lebih baik menurut daripada memberontak..." orang itu berbisik di telinga sungmin. sungmin mengepalkan tanganya. dia benar-benar sangat marah. Tapi dia masih diam.

"lepaskan dia..!"pelan tapi tajam. itulah nada suara yang dikeluarkan sungmin.

orang tadi menyerahkan chip yang baru didapatnya kepada anak buahnya untuk memeriksa apakah chip itu adalah benar.

orang itu masih diam, dia bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulat sungmin. tidak ada kesan cute lagi yang keluar dari mata itu. tapi mematikan.

orang itu menyeringai. kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"KAU KIRA BISA MENAKUTI AKU DENGAN TATAPANMU ITU HAH..!"orang itu berteriak tepat diwajah sungmin.

kesabaran sungmin benar-benar habis sekarang. dia mencengkram kuat kerah baju kaos orang itu.

"aku tidak sedang menakutimu, tapi sedang memperingatkanmu...".

orang-orang disekitar mereka yg sedari tadi mulai beranjak karena melihat gerakkan sungmin yang sedikit agak berbahaya.

sungmin tidak akan bersikap diam lagi dan terjebak dalam permainan orang ini. yang ada dipikirannya, dia menghajar orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, menerobos orang-orang yg sudah ada disekitarnya tadi yang pasti akan menghajarnya, dan melepaskan kyuhyun dan keluar dari sana.

itu saja pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya.

Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan akal sekarang.

Sungmin mencengkram kerah baju orang itu dengan kuat. Dan siap melayangkan tinjunya diwajah orang itu, tapi teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Sungmin Hyung..!" bersamaan dengan cegahannya untuk sungmin, kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditanggannya. Dia melihat ada sebuah kayu didekatnya dan mengambilnya, memukul 2 orang yang ada disampingnya tadi hingga tersungkur.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju sungmin dengan cepat sebelum orang-orang yang ada di sana menghalangi dan menghajarnya.

Tangan sungmin masih mencengkram orang itu tapi kehawasannya teralihkan dengan tindakan kyuhyun yg sedang memukul 2 orang yg disebelahnya tadi.

Kyuhyun sudah berlari mendekati sungmin.

"kyu.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin melupakan orang yg sedari tadi dicengkramnya.

Orng itu mengetahui kelengahan sungmin langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan sungmin dan melepaskannya dari kerah bajunya kemudian memelintirnya kebelkang punggung sungmin.

"akhh..."sungmin sedikit meringis karena agak terkejut.

Orang itu semakin menekan tangan sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung...!"kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat sungmin.

"kau berani melawan, berarti kau siap mati..." orang itu berbisik ditelinga sungmin.

"owhh.. Apakah itu sebuah ancaman ?"sungmin menanggapinya santai.

"itu adalah peringatan, dan sekarang itu akan terjadi...".

"benarkah begitu ? Kita liat saja siapa yg akan menang..." sungmin menyeringai. Pandangannya tertuju pada kyuhyun. Dia sedikit lega akhirnya kyuhyun bisa lepas dari kursi itu, paling tidak sekarang kyuhyun bisa bergerak.

Kemudian sungmin mengamati sekitar, melihat seberapa orang yg ada diruangan itu. Memperkirakan apakah dia bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian dan juga melindungi kyuhyun. Ya karena kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berkelahi jadi sungmin harus melindunginya.

"apa kau mampu mengalahkan orang-orangku...?"

"kita liat saja nanti..."sungmin mengeluarkan evilsmirknya dan mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Sungmin mengangkat kaki kanannya, menendang kebelakan tepat dikemaluan orang itu dengan keras, kemudian memukulkan kepalanya kebelakan dan tepat mengenai hidung orang itu sampai patah. Pegangan orang itupun terlepas. Sungmin langsung mendekati kyuhyun.

"hyung... Kau tidak apa - apa ?"

"ya aq tidak apa-apa ? Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"i'm Okay..."

"oke, sekarang kita hanya perlu keluar dari tempat ini..."kyuhyun menggangguk.

"cihh dasar bocah sialan..! Beraninya kalian melawanku... Hajar mereka...".

Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh kyuhyun kebelakang. Menjauhkannya agar tidak terkena pukulan orang-orang itu dan memposisikan kyuhyun ditempat yg menurutnya bisa dikendalikannya .

Sebelumnya sungmin mengambil kayu yang dipegang kyuhyun tadi sebagai senjatanya.

Sungmin memukul mereka satu persatu. Menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang mereka layangkan kesungmin.

"ternyata bocah itu bisa martial art...eh tunggu dulu, bocah yang satunya tidak bisa berkelahi,,, hahaha..." bos itu melihat kearah kyuhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan sungmin memukul orang2 nya. Dan orang-orang itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka hanya terpaku pada sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengurangi jumlah orang-orang itu. Dia hanya memukulnya tidak sampai membunuhnya. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak dan sungmin sudah mulai kewalahan. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa membuat celah agar dia dan Kyuhyun bisa keluar.

Kyuhyun yang diam memperhatikan sungmin tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yg mendekatinya. Dan-

buukkk...

Orang itu memukul dada kyuhyun keras dengan sebatang kayu. Kyuhyun tersungkur kebelakang.

"akhh..." ringisnya karena dadanya yang sakit akibat pukulan orang tadi.

Sungmin yang baru menyadari langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kyu... Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya khawatih.

"uchh..." kyuhyun masih memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulan itu.

Sungmin mengurut dada kyuhyun untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa orang tadi masih memperhatikan mereka dan siap untuk memukul mereka lagi.

Kayu itu sudah dilayangkannya dan mengarah tepat kekepala kyuMin, kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk sungmin, menyembunyikan kepala sungmin didadanya. Kyuhyun menutup mata.

Braakkk...

Kayu itu patah jadi dua. Namun kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Ketika dia membuka matanya ternyata tangan sungmin yang terlebih dulu menghalangi kayu itu sebelum mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup sebelah matanya karena merasa sakit di tangan sebelah kanannya. Namun kemudian dia langsung berdiri melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan menendang orang tadi. Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka terus berlari berharap bisa kabur tapi sayang orang-orang itu masih mengejar mereka dibelakang.

Sungmin masih terus menarik kyuhyun untuk lepas dari sana. Mereka lari keatas menaiki tangga. Tempat yang gelap dan pengap, membuat mereka merasa cepat lelah. Mereka masih terus berlari. Sungmin melepaskan tangan kyuhyun kemudian memegang tangan kanannya yang terpukul tadi.

"hyung... Tanganmu...".

"ahh.. Tidak apa-apa... Sebaiknya kita cepat...".

'uchh... Dadaku sakit' kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit didadanya. Dia sudah mulai merasa lelah dan nafasnya sesak. Tapi dia terus berusaha berlari mengikuti langkah sungmin yang didepannya.

'akkhh...' rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, membuat nafasnya semakin menderu dan terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk sedikit menarik nafas. Sungmin masih terus berlari didepan. Sungmin tidak menyadari kyuhyun yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya mencoba untuk bernafas normal dan menyusul sungmin tapi rasa sesak didadanya membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Deruan nafas kyuhyun sangat terdengar, seperti orang yang terkena asma.

Sungmin berbalik melihat keadaan dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kyuhyun yang tertinggal dibelakang. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kyu.. Kau kenapa ?"

"hoshh... Hoshh...hoshh Se..sa...k Hyu..ng..." kyuhyun semakin mencengkram dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan ketembok agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

Sungmin mendekati kyuhyun, memegang tangannya yang berada didada kyuhyun.

"sabarlah Kyu, aku janji kau akan keluar dari sini, kau akan selamat, tapi bisakah kamu bertahan..."

"hoshh... A..khuu.. perca...ya Hyu..ng..." kaki kyuhyun melemas. Dia jatuh tapi tidak pingsan, hanya merasa tenaganya sekarang benar-benar habis dan dia butuh udara, udara yang ada ditempat itu sangatlah tidak nyaman, ruangan yang terlalu tertutup dan pengap.

"Kyuhyun... !" kyuhyun menutup matanya. Mulutnya terbuka agar dia bisa menyerap banyak udara yang sudah sangat sedikit diparu-parunya.

Sungmin sudah sangat panik. Kyuhyun yang tersungkur dan orang-orang itu masih mengejar mereka dibelakang. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka dia tidak mungkin mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan...!"Sungmin melihat keseliling berharap ada jalan keluar. Hanya ada lorong dan beberapa ruangan yg dia lihat.

Suara derap langkah semakin mendekat. Sungmin tau kalau orang-orang itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"jangan sampai mereka kabur... Tangkap mereka..." perintah sang ketua. Dengan segera mereka pun mengejar KyuMin. Karena KyuMin yang lebih dulu kabur dan lari mereka kehilangan KyuMin dari pandangan mereka.

"ketua... Sepertinya 2 orang itu sudah tau isi chip ini..."

"hah ? Bagaimana bisa, bukankah chip itu punya sistem keamanannya yg kuat."

"aplikasi pengaman yang ada di chip ini seblumnya telah dikacaukan oleh orang itu."

"eumm... Kalau begitu kita tinggal memberes kan mereka saja, dan semua data kita tidak akan ada yang tau lagi..."

"Suruh mereka mencari kedua orang itu dan habisi mereka..."

"baikk..!"

"kyu... Kyuhyun... Bertahanlah...".

'bagaimana ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tidak mungkin kami hanya bersembunyi disini, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti menemukan kami...'

uhukk uhukk...

Kyuhyun terbatuk.

"kyu.,, kau tidak apa-apa... Bertahanlah..."Sungmin semakin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencengkram dadanya.

"se..sa..k h..yu..ng..".

Drep... Drep... Drep...

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki. Sungmin tau kalau orang-orang itu sekarang mengerjar mereka.

hoshh.. Hoshh...

Suara derap nafas kyuhyun semakin terdengar, terlebih lagi ruangan itu sangatlah sepi. Sungmin khawatir kalau saja suara nafas kyuhyun terdengar oleh orang2 itu. Jadi dia menutup mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Dari balik celah pintu sungmin melihat selulit orang. Sungmin semakin cemas, apakah mereka akan ditemukan.

"eh.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini... Kita harus cepat menemukan 2 orang itu dan segera menghabisinya,,,,"

"aku hanya mendengar sesuatu dalam ruangan ini,,"

"aisshh... Nanti saja, ayo cepat kita kejar mereka, aku yakin mereka lari kearah atap..."

"huftt..." sungmin sedikit bernafas lega karena orang tadi tidak masuk keruang dia dan kyuhyun sekarang. Untunglah orang2 itu masih berpikir mereka berlari keatas.

"eungg..."kyuhyun sedikit mengerang tertahan karena mulutnya yang ditutup Sungmin. Sungmin hampir lupa kalau sedari tadi tangannya menutup mulut kyuhyun.

"kyu..." kyuhyun semakin menutup matanya, sepertinya dia menahan sakit yang ada didadanya.

Tes...

Sebutir air jatuh tepat dipipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya membuka matanya.

"h..yu..ng..." kyuhyun memegang pipi sungmin dan menghapus air matanya.

"ken..na...pa.. M..ena..ngi..s.." kyuhyun mengucapkannya terbata.

"ini semua salahku, aku memang hyung yang buruk, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...".

"hoshh.. Hoshh.. A..ku.. t..ida..k a..pa-ap..a... Ja..nga..n mena...ngis.. Lg.."

drep.. Drep... Drep... Drep... Drep...

Terdengar lagi suara derap langkah namun kali ini lebih banyak.

Sungmin melihat kearah pintu. Dia takut.. Ya dia benar2 takut sekarang, dia takut dengan keadaanya sekarang, dengan keadaanya kyuhyun... Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Apakah mereka akan ditemukan orang-orang itu. Dan-

hoshh.. Hoshh... Hoshh...

Sungmin melihat kearah kyuhyun. Suara nafas Kyuhyun semakin terdengar nyaring, sungmin takut kalau orang-orang itu mendengarnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menutup mulut kyuhyun lagi, bagaimana kyuhyun bisa bernafas kalau begitu.

Derap langkah yang tadinya berlari sekarang memelan, sepertinya orang-orang itu tidak berlari lagi melainkan berjalan. Dan kemudian berhenti. Sungmin tidak mendengar suara langkah, namun suara langkah yang terakhir didengarnya ada di dekat pintu ruangan mereka.

Huhhh ... Engg

"kenapa dia disini..."

"tidak, aku hanya mendengar sesuatu dari ruangan ini,,,"

"mendengar apa ? "

"diamlah... Coba untuk mendengarkan..."

kedua orang yang berbincang tadi memutuskan untuk mepertajam indera pendengaran mereka.

"yaakk kau berbohong, aku tidak mendengar apa2... Mungkin kau salah dengar... Atau yang kau dengar itu suara hantu..."

"aku tadi mendengarnya... Tapi kenapa tidak ada suaranya lagi ==a..."

"aisshh... Lebih baik kita pergi, ihh.. Bulu kudukku jadi bediri,,,"

orang-orang itu akhirnya pergi dari sana, walau sebenarnya salah satu mereka tadi mendengar sebuah suara...

Suara ?

Ya itu adalah suara derap nafas kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa ketika orang-orang itu ingin meyakinkan suara itu tiba-tiba hilang.

Itu karena sungmin membungkam mulut kyuhyun. Buka dengan tangannya tapi dengan mulutnya. Ya sungmin menempelkan bibir plump nya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya untuk meredap suara nafas kyuhyun tapi juga menyalurkan udara dari mouth to mouth.

Awalnya kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Tapi akhirnya dia menikmatinya. Menikmati bibir plump itu dan udara yang disalurkan sungmin. Walau udara itu masih tidak bisa mengatasi sesaknya tapi paling tidak paru2 nya sedikit lebih banyak menampung udara.

Sungmin melakukan nafas buatan itu sambil sesekali melirik kearah pintu. Mengawasi kalau saja orang-orang itu akhirnya masuk kedalam.

Namun akhirnya dia bernafas lega karena orang-orang itu sudah pergi dari sana.

Diliriknya kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati udara yang sedikit menambah paru2 nya. Sesekali sungmin merasakan bibir kyuhyun bergerak.

Sungmin ingin mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi tiba-tiba kyuhyun menahan tekuknya. Membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Tapi sentuhan kali ini bukan karena sungmin mencoba menyalurkan udara, tapi sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir kyuhyun. Bukan sampai disitu saja, kyuhyun sedikit melumat bibir plump itu.

Sungmin kaget dibuatnya, bukan... Bukan seperti ini harusnya yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin mencoba melepaskannya namun kyuhyun semakin menekan tekuk nya, tangan kiri sungmin digenggamnya didadanya sedangkan tangan sungmin masih sakit karena pukulan itu.

Mungkin karena kondisi kyuhyun sekarang ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih tidak percaya dengan ini semua, jatungnya juga ikut berkontraksi akibat kejadian itu.

Sungmin memegang bibirnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan..."tanya nya pelan pada kyuhyun.

"ka..u ya...ng me..m..ula..i nya..." kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman khas seorang Kyuhyun.

"aku membantumu untuk bernafas..."sungmin masih menatap kyuhyun. Dia mencoba untuk tenang, ya menenangkan jantungnya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi, tangannya membelai pipi sungmin.

"SA..RA..NG... HE...YO..." ejanya kemudian.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin..." kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan lancar, sepertinya tadi dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya agar bisa mengatakan itu.

Glek...

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, dia terkejut.. Benar-benar terkejut.

Dia masih diam sambil mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan kyuhyun.

Setelah kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Dia menutup matanya.

"kyu.. Kyuhyun..." sungmin menepuk pelan pipi kyuhyun.

"kyu... Kyuhyun.. Cho kyuhyun jangan bercanda, haii..." sungmin masih mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun yang mungkin sekarang sudah pingsan. Tapi sungmin tau kalau keadaan kyuhyun lemah, karena pukulan yang diterima kyuhyun cukup keras dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sungmin memeriksa denyut nadi kyuhyun.

"masih ada..." sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu.

"jika kau ingin tau jawabanku, maka bertahanlah..." itulah kata-kata yang dibisikan sungmin. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana agar mereka bisa keluar.

Braakk...

Suara pintu terbuka dengan Kasar.

"Sungmin..! Kyuhyun...!"

**-oOo-**

"Aishhh... Kenapa kau tidak membertitahu kami tentang ini,,,!"

"mi-mianhe Hyung... A-aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian...".

"dan skrng apa kau pikir ini semua tidak menyusahkan kami...!"

"heechul, diamlah... Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan, sebaiknya kau tenang dan tunggu dokter yg memeriksa Kyu keluar..."

"ishh... Jungsoo-ah Bagaimana q bisa tenang, tiba-tiba kau menelponku dan bilang kalau Couple ini sedang dlm bahaya besar, dan sekarang sudah berakhir di Rumah Sakit dengan tangan Sungmin yg diperban dan Kyuhyun yang pingsan dan mereka ditemukan di 'tempat orang jahat'... Kau pikir aku bisa tenang...!"

Sungmin yang mendengar itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah. Dia merasa sudah sangat menyusahkan para member yang lain. Membuat mereka khawatir. Dan sekarang mendapatkan 'celotehan' dari Sang PrettyMan Suju -Kim Heechul-.

Sang Leader berada disisi kanan Sungmin sambil mengurut-urut pelipisnya. Dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Min, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saat kita selisihan waktu itu, mungkin jika kau memberitahuku saat itu kejadian ini tidak terjadi, tanganmu tidak akan terluka dan Kyuhyun tidak sampai begini,,,,"

"mianhe... Aku salah.. Aku hanya-"

"hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kami ?..."tiba2 yesung memotong omongan Sungmin.

"memang selama ini kau menganggap kami ini apa sungmin-ah, buat apa selama 5 tahun kita tinggal 1 atap kalau kau masih merasa segan dengan kami... Ohh... Atau kau pikir kami tidak akan bisa membantumu... Ahh... Ya, kau kan seorang Martial Art, jadi kau tidak perlu bantuan kami yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini kan...!".

"Yesung hyung...!" Ryeowook berdiri mencoba menghampiri Yesung dan menenangkannya.

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku Hyung...hikss..." sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.

Eunhyuk yang melihat sungmin menangis langsung memeluk sungmin, mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Leeteuk mendesah pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"sudahlah, kejadiannya sudah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selamat... ".

Clek

Pintu ruangan periksa terbuka.

Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dok ?" Tanya donghae penasaran.

"Tuan Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Hanya benturan didadanya membuat dia sedikit sulit bernafas, tapi kami sudah mengatasinya...".

"bisakah kami melihatnya ?"

"oh ya silahkan,,,".

Semua memberpun masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin hanya tetap duduk ditempatnya sambil tetap menunduk.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih diam, terdengar ditelinga leeteuk Sungmin yang menghela nafasnya. Mungkin dia lega mendengar Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi walaupun begitu Leeteuk tahu bahwa Sungmin masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa magne mereka.

Member yang lain sudah masuk kedalam, sedangkan leeteuk masih terus memperhatikan sungmin yang sepertinya masih betah untuk duduk disana.

"Min, kenapa masih disini ? apa kamu tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun ?"leeteuk menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

"eumm... aku— "

"sudahlah ayo masuk, aku yakin magne itu akan mencarimu jika kamu tidak ada Min..."Leeteuk menyeret tangan sungmin untuk masuk.

Tidak seperti orang yang ada dirumah sakit umumnya, kamar inap kyuhyun malah terdengar sangat ramai. Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat seorang yang sakit. Dia duduk diatas ranjang sambil menyilangkan kakinya, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae ada disisi kanan kiri sisi ranjang kyuhyun. Para member lain pun berada disekitar ranjang kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat saling berbincang-bincangang. Sepertinya situasi kekhawatiran yang tadi tidak ada lagi.

Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat hyung-hyungnya yang sangat peduli padanya. Tapi sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Hyung kesayangannya, Sungmin.

"Dimana Sungmin Hyung ?"tanyanya pada para member yang ada disana.

Clekk...

Pintu ruangan kyuhyun dibuka. Terlihatlah dua orang yang masuk.

"Sungmin Hyung...!" seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat salah satu orang itu Sungmin, sedangkan seorang lagi adalah Leeteuk.

"Hyung... Bagaimana tanganmu ? apa kau tidak apa-apa ? kenapa kau kesini ? harusnya kau dirawatkan Hyung..?"kyuhyun langsung mensuguhi sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dia ingin turun dari ranjangnya tapi langsung ditahan oleh donghae.

"Aishh... Kyu, yang sakit itu kau ! Sungmin hanya tanganya saja yang terluka dia sudah diobati dan tidak perlu dirawat inap..."jelas donghae yang melihat sedikit kepanikan diwajah kyuhyun.

"eumm... apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa,,, Kyu ?"Sungmin menanyakannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"ne, aku sudah tidak apa-apa... tapi bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari tempat itu dan berada dirumah sakit ini ?".

Setelah diobati oleh para dokter tidak lama kemuadia Kyuhyun bangun dari pingsannya dan dia sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada dirumah sakit. Padahal yang dia tahu terakhir kali dia dan sungmin masih berada ditempat itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung yang menemukan kita Kyu...".

" Ya, dan hampir saja aku terlambat, ck... aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib kalian jika waktu itu orang-orang dari kepolisian itu tidak mendatangiku...".

"kepolisian ?" kyuhyun masih bingung dengan pernyataan leeteuk yang menurutnya sangat tidak jelas.

**-o Flashback o-**

Tok... tok.. tok..

"ahh,,, maaf mau mencari siapa ?" Tanya leeteuk ketika membuka pintu.

"bolehkah kami masuk terlebih dahulu..."kata orang itu.

Walau masih aneh tapi leeteuk tetap mempersilahkan orang-orang itu masuk. Mereka ada beberapa orang dengan pakaiannya yang rapi dan berjas.

"bolehkan kami memeriksa dorm anda ini ?" Tanya salah seorang.

"Hah..! sebenarnya kalian siapa ? dan mengapa ingin memeriksa dorm kami ?"

"ahh... Maaf, kami belum memperkenalkan diri... kami adalah pihak dari kepolisian, namun tidak seperti polisi pada umumnya kami bekerja secara rahasia dan hanya mengatasi hal-hal yang besar saja"orang itu berbicara sambil memperlihatkan lencananya.

"kepolisian ? ta-tapi untuk apa kalian kesini ? disini sama sekali tidak ada masalah besar atau penjahat..!" leeteuk agak sedikit gugup dan bingung. Masih berputar dipikirannya tentang orang-orang ini –mau apa orang-orang ini mendatangi dorm mereka-.

"saya akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi biarkan orang-orang saya memeriksa dorm anda ini... kami hanya ingin membantu, kami tidak mungkin jauh-jauh dari Taiwan ke Korea kalau sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Mohon bekerja sama lah " orang itu agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ? aku melarang kalian untuk menggeledah tempat ini sebelum kalian menjelaskan semuanya...!" leeteuk merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk melarang mereka untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam dorm.

"huh.. baiklah, kami akan menjelaskannya,,,".

"kami sedang melakukan penyelidikan, kami tidak bisa memberi tahu tentang apa itu. Yang pasti dalam penyelidikan kami berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang 'penting dan pastinya rahasia', semuanya itu terdapat pada sebuah Chip, namum karena itu sangat penting bagi 'beberapa Orang' banyak yang mengincar Chip tersebut. Salah satu orang kami yang menyimpan chip itu telah dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin merampas Chip itu. Namun Chip itu tidak ada padanya dan juga tidak ada pada 'orang yang membunuhnya itu'. Dengan kata lain Chip itu sekarang menghilang...".

" jadi menurut kalian Chip itu ada disini ? aku sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal seperti itu, jadi mungkin anda salah alamat..."leeteuk berdiri bermaksud ingin mengusir orang-orang itu dari dormnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang itu malah mengira benda itu ada didorm mereka.

"mungkin anda tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman anda ?".

"mereka juga mana mungkin terlibat masalah begini... maaf bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi mungkin kalian salah alamat... silahkan keluar dari dorm kami."

"alat kami tidak mungkin melacak alamat yang salah? Chip itu telah diprogram dengan system keamanan yang kuat jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa mengetahui isi asli chip itu. Tapi ada salah seorang penghianat di kelompok kami, dia berhasil mengambil Chip itu dan mengacaukan keamanan dari Chip itu. Dia menyerahkan Chip itu pada 'orang yang memang sangat menginginkannya', Namun orang kami berhasil mencegahnya sebelum berhasil ketangan 'orang itu'. tapi mereka berhasil membunuh orang kami itu dan Chip itu hilang..."

"ck... aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita apa-apa lagi, silahkan kalian menyelesaikan penyelidikan atau apalah, yang pasti silahkan keluar dari tempat saya...".

" Orang yang berada dirumah ini berhasil membuka system keamaanan yang sebelumnya sudah kacaukan itu. Dan kami dapat melacak Chip itu jika dalam keadaan aktif... dan menurut pantauan satelit pelacak kami, disinilah tempat Chip itu dihidupkan. Kalaupun bukan anda yang melakukan itu berarti orang lain yang juga berada didorm ini yang melakukannya dan itu berbahaya ?" orang-orang itu mencoba meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"huh... memang apa bahaya Chip itu ? apakah Chip itu ada peledaknya dan bisa meledakkan tempat ini hah..!"

"bukan pada Chipnya tapi pada orang-orang yang mengincar Chip itu. Kalau orang-orang itu tau bahwa Chip itu ada disini pasti mereka akan mencarinya kesini, dan orang-orang itu bukan orang yang sembarangan. Bisa dibilang mereka akan menyingkirkan apapun yang mengetahui tentang itu..."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar perkataan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

'apakah salah salah satu dari penghuni dorm ini terlibat ? tapi bagaimana bisa mereka terlibat ?'

Tiba-tiba leeteuk teringat dengan Sungmin yang ditemuinya terlihat sangat cemas dan panic.

'apa mungkin Sungmin tau tentang ini ? tapi mana mungkin...argg...'.

"Maaf, jadi bolehkan saya memeriksa isi dorm anda ?" kata orang itu berhasil menyadarkan Leeteuk dari pikirannya. Leeteuk hanya diam tidak menjawab, dia terlalu shok dan kaget.

Orang-orang itu mulai pencarian di dalam dorm. Mereka mengeledah kamar Yewook, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan terakhir kamar Kyumin.

"Maaf, bolehkah kami memeriksa laptop ini ?" kata seseorang yang membawa sebuah laptop dari kamar KyuMin.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

Leeteuk agak sedikit khawatir karena mereka membuka laptop kyuhyun yang rata-rata berisi game. Dia tau bagaimana jika seorang Kyuhyun akan marah jika barang berharganya diotak-atik oleh orang lain.

"hah ! Ketua lihatlah" seseorang yang sedang mengotak-atik laptop kyuhyun itu menunjukan sesuatu yang ada di laptop kyuhyun pada orang yang bicara dengan leeteuk tadi. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari ekspresi orang itu.

"siapa pemilik laptop ini ?".

"ahh,,, laptop ini milik dongsaeng saya, dia juga tinggal didorm ini...".

"bisakah kami bertemu dengannya ?"

"sepertinya dia sedang pergi..."

"Pergi kemana...!" orang itu mulai sedikit cemas.

" a-aku tidak tahu, mungkin jalan-jalan..."ekspresi orang itu sedikit membuatnya cemas.

"memang ada apa ? kenapa kalian ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun –pemilik leptop ini-."

"karena dia yang membuka Chip itu...!".

"Hah ? ma-mana mungkin... "

"Lihatlah, disini terlihat beberapa jam lalu ada sebuah program yang ada diChip itu dibuka namun tidak tertutup sempurna sehingga masih meninggalkan jejak dan dibaca oleh system operasi laptop ini. Kemungkinan Chip itu berhasil dibuka sekitar sore atau malam kemarin. Sebaiknya cepat hubungi dongsaeng anda itu, saya hanya khawatir kalau 'mereka' menemukannya terlebih dahulu...".

"me-mereka siapa ? dan apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan Kyuhyun kalau mereka menemukannya ?"

"engtahlah, sebaiknya jangan berpikiran negative dahulu. Sebaiknya anda menghubungi dia dan menyuruhnya cepat pulang ?".

Leeteuk kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi kyuhyun. Namun sudah beberapa kali dicoba sama sekali tidak bisa. HP Kyuhyun mati. Leeteuk semakin cemas.

'aishh... kemana saja magne ini ? kenapa HP nya tidak aktif. Semoga dia tidak terlibat. Ahh.. sebaiknya aku hubungi Sungmin, mungkin dia tau dimana kyuhyun..."

Leeteuk mencoba menghubungi Sungmin namun tetap nihil. HP sungmin juga tidak aktif.

Leeteuk mulai khawatir dengan mereka berdua. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

'ahhh... mereka tidak mungkin terlibat.. mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan berdua dan tidak ingin diganggu makanya mereka menonaktifkan HP mereka.. huftt.. yang mungkin saja seperti itu ...'

Leeeteuk mencoba menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya walau perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa dihubungi..."leeteuk mengatakannya pada orang itu.

"sebaik—"

"Ketua... Chip itu terlacak lagi..."ekspresi oarng itu terlihat tidak baik.

"Signalnya menghilang, sepertinya mereka mengertahui kalau singnalnya tertangkap oleh kita..."

"apakah tempatnya terdekteksi oleh pelacak kita ?"

Orang itu kemudian mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Ya, terdekteksi,,,, sepertinya kita harus menangkap mereka sebelum data chip itu berhasil mereka serahkan pada 'orang itu'...".

"oke,,, hubungi yang lain kita akan menggrebek tempat itu. Usahakan dengan sesunyi mungkin. Jangan sampai mereka berhasil lolos lagi.."

"BAIK..!"

"dan anda, sebaiknya anda ikut kami mungkin saja orang-orang itu telah mengetahui dongsaeng anda dan mereka menangkapnya...",

"Apa... ? Maksudnya Kyuhyun ? baiklah aku ikut..."

**-o Flashback end o-**

"apakah orang itu bernama Kim ChunHee?" Tanya sungmin.

"ahh... aku tidak tau. Aku tidak sempat bertanya...tapi ya sudahlah yang penting kalian semuanya selamat...".

Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kau memang nakal Kyu,,, berhentilah mencoba mengusik punya orang lain.."leeteuk memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"aww... sakit Hyung... apa kau mau bertanggung jawabnya jika aku geger otak akibat pukulan mu itu hah..! akukan lagi sakit, harusnya kalian itu memanjakan aku...".

'Huhh... dasar magne manja..." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

Semuanya tertawa bahagia. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin. Dia terdiam. Pernyataan Kyuhyun saat mereka bersembunyi itu masih terekam jelas dipikirannya.

'Apakah saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar serius mengatakanya ?"Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tertawa bahagia bersama dengan yang lain. Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum.

'huhhh... mungkin saat itu aku salah dengar atau kyuhyun yang sedang ngelindur... tapi kenapa saat dia mengetakan itu aku merasa... agak bahagia.. ahh.. mungkin saja maksudnya itu karena dia sayang padaku...'

Sungmin berbalik bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun itu.

"Sungmin Hyung... mau kemana ?"tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"ahh..a-aku hanya ingin mencari—"

"kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu saat itukan..."Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Deg..

"Ja-janji ? janji apa ?" Sungmin sedikit gugup, sebenarnya dia ingat tentang hal itu.

"janji kau akan menjawab pernyataanku..."

Deg..

Deg...

Deg...

Detak jantung Sungmin semakin cepat.

"Pernyataan ? memangnya pernyataan apa ? " Eunhyuk hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"jangan bilang kau telah mengatakannya..." kata donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya mengganguk menjawab pertanyaan donghae dan tersenyum.

"Nde... aku sudah mengatakan perasaan ku pada Sungmin hyung..."Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam. Kyuhyun mengunci tatapan Sungmin.

"Jadi ? apa jawabanmu Hyung ?"mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"kau bilang, kau akan menjawabnya jika aku bertahan... dan lihatlah aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, dan aku menagih jawabanmu itu.."

Deg.. deg... deg... deg... deg... deg...

Jantung sungmin berpicu sangat cepat. Bahkan mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tatapannya pun terkunci pada mata onyx kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan kemudian membawanya kebibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat untuk menyadarkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakan tangan kanannya di dada Sungmin.

"Wah Hyung, jantung cepat sekali. Apa kau tidak takut jantungan huh..."Kyuhyun masih meletakan tangannya di dada Sungmin, merasakan debaran jantung sungmin yang sangat cepat.

"sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabannya, tapi aku masih tetap mau mendengarnya dari mulut manismu ini...chup" kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengecup bibir sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin masih berdiam.

Setelah mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sangat memerah sekarang karena malu.

"a-aku... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan...".

"ahh.. sebeiknya aku menyelesaikan administarsi kalian dulu..." Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan itu dia bermaksud memberikan privasi pada couple ini, dia juga memberikan isyarat pada yang lain agar bisa membiarkan Kyu dan Min berdua saja.

"aku ikut Hyung..."kangin mengikuti Leeteuk keluar

"Aishhh... sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Hannie soalnya kejadian ini..."Heechul keluar.

"aku kebelet pipis, aku ketoilet dulu ya..."kata Hyuk sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kyumin.

"Hyukkie ~~"Sungmin mencoba memberikan tatapan bunny eyesnya pada hyuk supaya dia tetap diruangan itu namun sepertinya hyuk tidak menghiraukan puppy eyes dari sang King aegyo, dia hanya membelasnya dengan gummy smile nya.

" Hyukkk... aku ikut..."Sang Fishy pun mengikuti hyuk ke toilet.

"Ya... ikan pervert..!"

"eumm... Yesung Hyung, seperinya ddakomang belum kau beri makan di dorm..."wookie juga mencari alasan agar bisa membiarkan kyumin berdua.

"ahh... benarkah ? aku rasa aku sudah memberi makan anak-anakku itu wookie..."Yesung menengadah keatas mencoba mengingatnya. Sepertinya yesung tidak mengerti situasi –_– '

"aishh... hyung pokoknya kau belum memberi mereka makan, jadi ayo kita pulang sekarang untuk member makan mereka..."Wookie menyeret yesung keluar, sedangkan yesung masing mencoba mengingat-ingat.

'memangnya mereka belum ku kasih makan ya ? perasaan sudah deh, tapi aku juga tidak ingat apa sudah atau belum... tapi sepertinya sudah, kalau sudah kapan ya aku memberi mereka makan '_'a ? ' pikir yesung dalam hati.

"aishh... cemilanku didorm kan sudah habis, aku harus membelinya dulu..."Shindongpun keluar dari situ dan mengabaikan padangan sungmin yang mengatakan untuk tetap menemaninya.

"eumm... aku masih ada syuting, sepertinya aku harus kembali kelokasi sekarang..."Kibum melihat jam tanganya.

"mau ku antar ?" tawar siwon.

"sekalian aku juga akan berangkat untuk syuting ^^... lebih baik sekalian saja...".

"ahh... kalau itu tidak merepotkan baiklah...".

"Bummie... mau kemana ?"Sungmin memegang tangan kibum meminta supaya tidak pergi.

"mianhe hyung, aku masih ada syuting ...".

"bagaimana kalau ku antar ^^".

"mengantarku ? memangnya hyung bisa menyetir mobil dengan tangan begitu ?"Kibum menunjuk tanyan kanan Sungmin yang berperban.

"Siwon hyung yang akan mengantarku kok... jadi Sungmin hyung disini saja menjaga Kyuhyun, kasian diakan sedang sakit..."kibum melepaskan tangan sungmin dan kemudia keluar dari ruangan itu bersama siwon.

Dan tinggallah Sungmin hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat gelihat gelisah.

"eummm... Kyu, se-pertinya a-ku ingin ke..toilet..".

"Ketoilet ? untuk apa ketoilet ?" Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin semakin gelisah dengan tingkah kyuhyun. Jantungnya juga masih over run.

"Ha-hanya ingin mencari udara se-segar ?"Kyuhyun semakin menatap sungmn intens.

"mencari udara segar ke toilet ? apa kau tidak salah hyung.. hahaha..."Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Ternyata lucu juga kalau Sungmin sedang gugup.

"Aishh,, berhenti tertawa... itu tidak lucu..!"Sungmin mulai kesal karena Kyuhyun masih tertawa sampai-sampai dia memeganng perutnya.

"Ya.. Cho Kyuhyun, ku bilang berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menghajarmu..."Namun kyuhyun masih tetap tertawa XD.

Sungminpun mengangkat tangan kirinya kemudian melayangkannya kearah kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun segera menghindar sebelum mengenai wajahnya dan dia malah mengkap tangan Sungmin kemudian menariknya, membuat sungmin semakin merapat ke Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

"jadi... ?" Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban yang tertunda dari sungmin.

"Jadi apa ?"sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya yang sedang dipegang kyuhyun.

Chup...

Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. Sesekali melumat kecil bibir plump itu

"Jika kau masih tidak menjawabnya aku bisa melakukan lebih..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Lagian disini hanya tinggal kita berdua lho..."

Senyum khas sang evil pun keluar. Membuat sungmin semakin merinding.

Sungmin mengutuki dirinya yang bahkan untuk melepaskan tangannya saja tidak bisa dari sang magne Super Junior ini, apakah mungkin predikat martial artnya masih ada padanya.

Chup...

Untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. Dan sungmin masih saja diam.

Bahkan kali ini ciuman kyuhyun sudah semakin dalam.

"eunggg...k-yuhhyuhh..." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan ciuman kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya nafasnya habis.

"Hanya katakana Ya atau Tidak...".

"ta-tapi..."

Chup...

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir plum itu lagi.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan...!".

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya...

"a-aku..."

"ne... nado sarangheyo Sungmin~ah..." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin. Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau ucapkan...".

"tapi aku bukan itu kata yang ingi ku ucapkan...".

"apa kau tidak mendengar yang kukatakan tadi, hanya katakan ya atau tidak ! dan aku benci penolakan jadi kau hanya boleh mengucapkan... 'Ya ! Sarangheyo ' itu katanya yang akan kau ucapkan selanjutnya... My Minimi..." kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan akhirnya sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kyuhyun.

"Ku kira hanya jantung ku saja yang berdetak cepat, ternyata kau juga..." Sangat terdengar jelas debaran jantung kyuhyun dari telinga sungmin yang sekarang sedang bersandar didadanya.

"Aishh,,, kau kira mudah apa buatku untuk melalukannya ini semuanya,,, ck.. untung saja perasaan cintaku lebih besar dari pada rasa malu ku untuk mengatakan semua itu, dan kau harus membayar semuanya..."kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"mwo ? membayar untuk apa ?"

"karena kau membuatku harus mengeluarkan ekstra keberanianku untuk mengatakan semuanya. Dan untuk kau yang sudah benar-benar membuatku jatuh padamu..."

"mwo..?"

"oh ya, 1 lagi karena kau curang ?"

"curang ? aku curang apa ?".

"kau hanya ingin menikmati ciumanku saja tanpa membalasnya... dan sekarang kau harus membayar semuanya..." kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalianya tapi kali ini sungmin membalasnya dan senyum mengembang kyuhyun terbentuk diantara ciuman itu.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas, kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin dan mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka, sedangkan sungmin mencengkram baju rumah sakit yang dipakai kyuhyun supaya tidak terlalu menekannya karena tangan kanannya yang masih sakit.

Perlahan – lahan Kyuhyun semakin mendorong sungmin dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh tepat disofa yang ada disana tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Sepertinya bayaran yang Kyuhyun mau itu adalah Sungmin sendiri ^/^.

(oke, karena kyuhyun tidak ingin adegan selanjutnya dipublikasikan maka sampai disini saja... #Kabur ^^V ...)

**-oOo-**

"Bos... mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh para kepolisian sebelum bisa menyerahkan Chip itu pada kita.. dan sekarang Chip itu sudah berada ditangan kepolisian lagi..."

"bagaimana bisa mereka tertangkap ?"

"teman ChunHee itu sempat memberikan Chip itu pada seseorang, namun mereka tidak langsung membunuh anak-anak itu, mereka lemban bos, mereka hanya bisa bermain-main dan sekarang karena kelambanan mereka tertangkap...".

"Mereka membahayakan untuk kita, bunuh mereka...!".

"baik bos,,, tapi bagaimana dengan 2 orang ini... mereka berdualah anak-anak yang mengetahui tentang Chip itu, dan juga orang itu malah membawa 2 anak itu kemarkas mereka,,,dan... sepertinya juga mereka sudah mengetahui isi dari Chip itu..." orang itu memberikan 2 buah photo.

"mereka sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak... bunuh juga kedua anak ini...".

"BAIK BOS..."

Orang yang dipanggil Bos itu masih melihat 2 orang yang ada diphoto2 itu. Kemudian dia membaliknya photo itu, dan terdapat nama dimasing-masing photo.

"Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun".

-**o- The End -o-**


End file.
